Now or Never
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Laying on his bed, Tsuna thinks about what will come of tomorrow at the meeting with Byakuran. Two-shot, yaoi, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Yuu3, Thanks for the support~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, but I don't own, so...good night ^.^ **

* * *

Staring at the creamy colored ceiling in deep thought, Tsuna sighed deeply as a dreadful rock of gulit settled in his stomach. Tomorrow he and his guardians would be going to a very important meeting with the Millefiore. And Tsuna knew Spanner and Shouichi were gonna be there.

Spanner...

His heart sank at the thought of the said blonde. Ever since Spanner agreed to be apart of the Vongola family and betrayed Byakuran, he's been in terrible shape. Both physically and mentally.

Spanner stayed behind with Shouichi at Black Spell and became a spy for the Vongola. Once Byakuran found out, he was furious. And took all his pent up anger out on the mechanic, beating, raping, and torturing him. Only he was touched, Shouichi was left with empty threats and harsh warnings.

Tears pricked Tsuna's eyes, Spanner never complained or anything, he just sat there took it straight on. Every time he glanced at Spanner he saw his green eyes were dull and lifeless. But when Spanner looked at him, light returned to those mellow orbs. Made them sparkled with happiness and delight, like a child with a new toy or favorite book.

It wasn't fair! Spanner never did anything bad or horrible to anyone, yet he was living like he was nothing more than a tool and deserved it all. Every single blow. Something to be used until it became old and worn, or until it broke.

Tsuna let tears slip down his face, wetting his orange pillow slightly. He hugged the headphones Spanner gave him tightly to his chest, looking for some type of comfort.

The teen felt as if it was his fault, he was the one to blame for Spanner's suffering. But he knew exactly what Spanner would say if he heard that.

_" Vongola, it's not your fault. I'm the one who got caught, now I have to pay the price."_

But what at what risk? Will paying the price be by dying? Becoming a mutilated corpse, lying in a cold casket? Just at what risk will Spanner take to keep his ground and life sane?

_" I do this for you Vongola, don't worry."_

A voice whispered in his mind. It was Spanner, that's the reason Spanner took all the blame, hurt, and pain. Because of _him_.

Spanner loved Tsuna, the teen already figured it out. Spanner was loyal and devoted only to him, no one else. It made Tsuna feel special, and warm inside. But it also made him sick to his stomach.

He wishes Spanner never met him. He hates that he can't stop Spanner from getting hurt. It rips apart at his soul, and shreds his insides into mush.

The weight of all this was crushing Tsuna, and it was very unhealthy that he thought about it to much, but he didn't care. Not one bit.

The only thing he cared now about was getting Spanner help, and soothing the pain and wounds he's gotten over the months Byakuran's been paying extra attention to him.

Turning off his radio, Tsuna glanced back at the nightstand where a wrench shaped green lollipop lay. He smiled sadly at the candy, then curled up into bed.

It was now or never, tomorrow he was going to set Spanner free, and nothing would stop him.

_Just wait for me a little longer...Spanner. _

* * *

_Rate and review please, I would appreciate it. _


	2. Chapter 2

He hissed quietly as Byakuran pulled the collar on his neck with its chain hard, making the blonde stumble forward.

" Come on Span-kun, we're gonna be late. You don't want to disappoint Tsu-chan do we?"

Spanner stiffed and the blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the others words, hurt written all over his face. Byakuran licked his lips. Spanner always looked beautiful in pain, no matter what.

The mechanic hung his head down in submission, eyes glued to the floor.

" I understand Byakuran-sama."

" Good boy."

**[ The meeting ]**

The doors to the room swung open, and everyone's head snapped to the people who walked in. Tsuna's mouth opened in shock, but he couldn't say anything. Spanner was covered from head to toe in thick, restricting chains and a metal collar. His jumpsuit was wrinkled, and a white bandage was patched underneath his left eye. All in all, he looked miserable. And to rub salt in the wound, Spanner gave a pained but warm smile to Tsuna and said-

" Hey."

-So causally Byakuran must have planned it, because after that he grinned smugly like the cat who got the cream.

All hell broke loose.

" Y-you bastard!" Tsuna whispered lowly, anger and hate laced the words with malice.

Byakuran's grinned grew, and all of a sudden Spanner grunted in pain. A blue shock weaved through his body if you looked closely, he bit his lip to keep from screaming. The mafia boss tsk'ed, shaking a finger." I wouldn't be so hostile If I was you Vongola."

Spanner swayed a little but caught himself, holding his head in pain. His knuckles grew a bloodless white from gripping his hair too tightly. He glared at Byakuran, but backed off when the white haired male threatened him with more pain.

Tsuna gritted his teeth trying not to lunge and stab Byakuran in the eye with the black ink pen in his hand. Every guardian was there, but Reborn held them back.

" Like I was saying..." Byakuran's gaze moved from Spanner to Tsuna." All I need to do is sign that contract in your hand for us to be on 'friendly' terms?" He questioned.

" Y-yes..." Tsuna forced out slowly, glancing at Spanner who had sat down on the floor already exhausted, with worry.

" Can I read it first?" Byakuran took a few steps closer, ready to grab the paper from Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna tentatively gave him the paper.

Purple eyes scanned the paper hastily, soaking up the information until the last few sentences. Then he laughed." You think I'll sign _this_?" he spat," Never." and he ripped up the document to pieces.

A bullet shot through the air, and everyone looked at Reborn shocked. " Then your at war with us. And that means hand over Spanner also."

The smile on his face melted away, and he growled at Tsuna." you planed this all along, am I right?" Byakuran's tone became harsh and edgy.

Tsuna filched a little, but held his ground." Of course, If you never took Spanner away from me, this would have never happened. My mission today is to set him free. And you will not get in my way." he hissed, feeling pride swell up in his chest.

" We'll see about that." Byakuran sneered and spit at the ground near Tsuna's shoes. Leaving the room soon after in blaring rage.

Spanner stood up, smiling brightly at Tsuna, grin lopsided and cocky." Vongola..." his smile slowly fell, and his eyes dimmed sadly.

" I cant-"

" You can't because your not truly here right?" Reborn took a step forward, tucking his gun away." Your a hologram created by Spanner right?"

The imposter nodded, glancing down in sorrow." Vongola he loves you with all that he has -but he can't come and stay at your side now..."

" I-I understand."

Now he knew what he must do, never give up hope. Goodbye wasnt the end for this story. Not by a long shot.


End file.
